id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona Gilman
Fiona Gilman, also known as the Priestess, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 24 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Fiona Gilman is a mystic, who claims to be a follower of Yog-Sothoth and carries with her a strange metal ring. She says that an entity guided her to Oletus Manor, but nobody believes her. Appearance Fiona has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has a pair of brown eyes. She has long, pink hair tied into a braided ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder. She wears a black and violet horned hooded dress with various golden linings and symbols adorning the dress. She wears two golden earrings. She also dons a pair of black jeweled straps around her feet and lower leg. She has dark purple lipstick on her mouth. External Traits * Holy Key: The Priestess carries the Holy Key. Tapping the Holy Key skill button will create a portal in the selected location. Long pressing the button will cause the Priestess to send out a call that lasts for a few seconds. When a teammate answers the call, the Priestess will create a portal between the two of them, which takes a while to complete. Portals that lead to contaminated earth or areas cannot be created and Hunters can destroy portals. Enter the portal and wait a few seconds to be quickly transported to the other side. A residual image of Survivors that use the portal will remain at the entrance of the portal when using it. The time they remain is determined by the length of the portal. The Hunter can attack these images. The damage incurred and special effects are transferred to the survivor. The Priestess has a limited number of times to use the Holy Key in a single game. * Fragile: Physically weak. Obstacle vaulting speed is decreased by 20%. * Spiritualis'''t: Not good with machines. Cipher Machine decoding speed is reduced by 20%. Chances of triggering and difficulty of Calibration while decoding Cipher Machine are increased by 30%. * '''Blessed: The Priestess has sworn to guard the Holy Key for eternity. Therefore, no other items can be carried. Protected by faith, teammate's healing time is decreased by 10%, and the time needed for Priestess to heal is decreased by 30%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 11: Truth of the World, Priestess' 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Shortly after Fiona was born, her parents were implied to have argued over their disagreement in belief systems; her mother deciding that religion in any form wasn't suitable for her, while her father thought the opposite. Fiona's father secretly departed their home in pursuit of the tales of heroes and beauties, and her mother told her not to be like her father who clouded his mind with those tales of 'fiction'. Fiona's mother believed religion was dangerous as it distracted from reality. As she grew older, Fiona began to question if her mother's view of the world was the only one, growing to believe that there's more to reality than what meets the eye, and after she received a letter from an unknown source that told her to head East and explore the world, she found that life is part of being human, faith is a choice, and she should follow her heart no matter the judgement. Initially, she questioned if there's some kind of way she could merge the two lifestyles, but as her bond with her faith grew stronger, Fiona wondered if looking at the world in such a narrow way as her mother is inherently harmful. Her mother questions why Fiona couldn't have been more like her. Fiona detests the idea of the concrete and dedicates herself to discovering the laws of nature, going on to explore the world, searching for the answers she seeks while letting her gods guide her. This is what eventually guides her to the manor, though she doesn't know specifically what she's searching for. Gameplay Fiona carries around a key which can create portals through walls and floors. The player must wait for a minute before a portal is recharged. It can recharge up to 3 times and will not recharge anymore unless the player puts down another portal. She can also make one long portal every 180 seconds. Someone else has to pick this portal up for it to be formed. You can choose a specific person or leave it open for anyone. She is slower at decoding than normal survivors. She is also slower at vaulting obstacles than other survivors, which puts her in danger of getting terror shocked by the hunter. Tips * Put the portal on a place that goes too far to get into, examples are the following: ** The right wall of the church with no window. ** The small rooms in Sacred Heart Hospital ** The ship in Lakeside Village ** The bridge on Moonlit Park ** Buildings in Eversleeping Town * When rescuing a team-mate, place the portal directly in the chair, this will make you and the rescued teammate automatically teleport back. * When a team mate is being placed in a chair, place a portal behind the chair so that when the hunter is done with their action they are automatically sent through the portal and stunned. * When being chased, create a portal and then quick run back through it before the hunter follows you. When the hunter does through the portal, he'll be stuck on the other side. This gives you some distance. * There are specific areas in each map where the priestess thrives best. These include the Sacred Heart Hospital, the ship on lakeside village, the bridges on moonlit park, and the area between the Red Church and the small building behind it. * Put a portal on a pallet so when a hunter tries to break it, they are stunned. * * When someone is rescuing, create a long-distance portal as an escape route for them and the rescued teammate. Heal them on the other side. * The hunter can see the yellow outline of long distance portals, when you're being chased through one, hide somewhere else in case they come looking for you. * Other survivors might be knocked down by the hunter after going through your portal, but you won't. If you're playing with another priestess and you go through one of their portals, you will be vulnerable to the hunter's hits as well. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Golden Future * Guide * Divine Light * Dream Messenger * Misfortune * Samara * Fur Coat * Call of the Wild * Leaping Gazelle * Emerald Antelope * Starry Night * Siren * Scylla * Citizen of Athens * Teleoperator * Morgan Le Fay - Upcoming skin that will be released sometime in mid-2020 Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Token * Longevity * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Priestess - Thanksgiving * Priestess - Customization * Priestess - Holy Key * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Lie Down * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Look * (TBA) Trivia *Fiona is interested in geography. **She is also interested in occultism. * It is believed that Fiona Gilman and Eli Clark are somehow related. This is not confirmed, however they do follow the same faith. * Fiona is involved in the Lakeside Village Investigation and has ties to Dream Witch, Evil Lizard, and Feaster. * The deity she worships (Yog-Sothoth) is related to the hunter Hastur. * Fiona has ties to Margaretha Zelle via Marjorie and Eugene Howard, Margaretha's aunt and uncle. * It is believed that Fiona, Eli, and Hastur's stories are closely connected to each other. ** In Fiona's letter, it is highly hinted that the 'lagoon god' that Volcker spoke of might be Hastur. Thus furthering the theory that Fiona & Hastur's stories are connected somehow. * It was confirmed that Fiona's game was played with Helena, Tracy, and Martha. The hunter was Jack. Fiona escaped. * Up until Fiona's skin Siren, her B-Tier and C-Tier skins had no skirt physics. * Fiona has had the most debuffs out of every character, the mechanics of her portal have been changed many times over the course of her release. * There is an S-Tier skin scheduled to come out in mid-2020 known as Morgan Le Fay. * She is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies then in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** She is classified as both an Assist and Contain role, Assist appears to be her primary role while Contain is her secondary role. Links * (TBA) Gallery Fiona Gilman (Enlarged).png Hqdefault-0.jpg PicsArt 02-01-08.06.52.png Priest-2.jpg|left|thumb]] Tenor (1)-0.gif Cult of the gate symbol by wakabaru-d4llb8g.png|The symbol embedded on her clothing Category:Female Category:Character Category:Survivor Category:Difficulty Level 2 Category:Assist